


Breaking in the New Hand

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, learning to use a prosthetic, masturbation with a prosthetic, mmom, self frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Random moments of Shiro learning how to use his new floating prosthetic to masturbate.
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 4





	Breaking in the New Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the Fifth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.

Breaking in the New Hand

The first time

He knew he had no right to complain given the limited materials Allura had to work with and the fact she sacrificed the crystal from her Tiara for him but the new hand definitely had limitations. He just wasn’t expecting this to be one of them. He’d managed to jack off plenty of times with the Galra prosthetic and while the feel of cool smooth metal had taken some getitng used to he’d learned to really appreciate it. 

The new floating arm not so much after the seventh attempt to make it work he’d given up and started with is remaining flesh and blood hand even if usually it had been assigned other duties when he was relieving tension. Then he’d learned that the new arm while it could support his weight for a time some how it wasn’t designed for long term leaning on it so he’d been forced to lay on the bed to finish instead of leaning over the in suite toilet to avoid having to really clean up. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

The fifth time

He’d figured out eventually how use the artificial hand to get off after a bit of trial and error. He still couldn’t use it in the traditional sense but it worked great for self frottage. Using it to rub the bulge in his underwear until he was nearly there and then either finishing with his other hand or just saying screw it and ending up needing to change his shorts it was the closest he could come to how he used to do things. 

The twelfth time

It turned out the new hand was good for something he’d never considered before. The fact it floated independently meant that he could fuck himself either with it’s metal fingers or holding a dildo without having to bend his back so he could lay back and just enjoy the sensation while remembering past times with Adam or thinking about possible futures. It just went to show you a little patience could give you the focus to solve all kinds of problems

The End


End file.
